Pebbles Flintstone
Pebbles Flintstone (also known as Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble as an adult) is a fictional character, the red-haired daughter of Fred and Wilma Flintstone who's born near the end of the third season. She's most famous in her infant form on the animated TV show The Flintstones, but has also appeared at various other ages, including as a teenager on the early 1970s spin-off The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and as an adult in three made-for-television movies. She spent most of her time with Bamm-Bamm Rubble. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm were best friends as kids, became boyfriend-and-girlfriend as teenagers, and eventually got married and had children of their own as adults (Pebbles pet name for Bamm-Bamm when they're adults is "Bammer"). Pebbles dwelled in the fictional prehistoric city of Bedrock, a world where dinosaurs coexisted with cavepeople and the cavepeople enjoyed "primitive" versions of modern conveniences such as telephones, automobiles and washing machines. Fictional character biography According to the February 22, 1963 edition of TV Guide, Pebbles was born at the Bedrock Rockapedic Hospital on February 22, 10,000 B.C. (though that particular year was never actually cited within the show itself; most versions of the show put the Flintstones' era as circa 1,000,000 B.C.). While she was still an infant, the Flintstones' next-door neighbors the Rubbles adopted the super-strength possessing infant Bamm-Bamm; Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm quickly became lifelong best friends."Little Bamm Bamm," The Flintstones, season 4 As a pre-teen, Pebbles was an excellent baseball player, which led to a misadventure involving her father Fred (as seen in the primetime special The Flintstones: Little Big League). By the time she was a teenager, Pebbles was noted for getting her boyfriend, Bamm-Bamm, and their friends, Wiggy, Moonrock, and Penny, into various misadventures, mostly due to sharing her dad's penchant for schemes that would inevitably backfire (such as causing a strike by Bedrock's city employees when she was elected honorary mayor for a week"Mayor May Not," The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, CBS). She and her friends attended Bedrock High School; Pebbles also had a catchphrase similar to her father's: "Yabba-Dabba-Doozie!"The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, 1971-1972, CBS As an adult, Pebbles pursued a career in Advertising and married Bamm-Bamm. After this, the newly married couple moved to Hollyrock (a fictional prehistoric version of Hollywood, California). They eventually had a son named Chip and a daughter named Roxy (who were fraternal twins). Chronology Through the various Flintstones incarnations, the age of Pebbles (and Bamm-Bamm) has varied widely, appearing as an adolescent in one spin-off and as an infant again in the next. Arranged roughly in chronological order, the Flintstones incarnations in which Pebbles has made appearances are as follows: Infant/toddler *''The Flintstones'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' *''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' *''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Cave Kids'' Child/Pre-teen *''A Flintstone Christmas'' *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' Teenager *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' Adult *''I Yabba-Dabba Do! *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' Character marketing In 1963, when Hanna-Barbera decided to add a baby to the show, their first choice was a boy. When Ideal Toy Company heard this, company executives approached Hanna-Barbera with a proposal to change the baby character to a girl for which the toymaker could create a doll, and Hanna-Barbera agreed. Pebbles (in her conventional toddler incarnation) is sometimes seen in the various Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles cereal commercials that have been produced over the years. Portrayal *Pebbles as a baby was voiced by Jean Vander Pyl who also voiced her mother, Wilma. *Pebbles has been voiced over the years by Sally Struthers, Mickey Stevens, Russi Taylor, Megan Mullally, Tress MacNeille, Kath Soucie, Pamela Anderson, Aria Curzon, and Grey DeLisle. *Pebbles appeared in the 1994 live-action Flintstones movie, where she was played by twins Elaine and Melanie Silver. *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm appeared in a cameo as background characters in the 2010 series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, in the episode "Revenge of the Man Crab". They were portrayed in their teenage design. References External links *Flintstones fan video at YouTube Category:Fictional baseball players Category:The Flintstones characters Category:Child characters in television Category:Cereal advertising characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1963 Category:Animated human characters Category:Jean Vander Pyl Category:Sally Struthers Category:Mickey Stevens Category:Russi Taylor Category:Megan Mullay Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Kath Soucie Category:Pamela Anderson Category:Aria Curzon Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Elaine and Melanie Silver